


sterek

by mirayx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirayx/pseuds/mirayx





	1. Chapter 1

Banyodan çıktıktan sonra kendini direk yatağa atmıştı. Yüzü bembeyaz olmuş,Boğaz'ı acımış,ağzı kurumuş hasta bi haldeydi. Scoot hızla arkadaşına gelmiş onun neyi olduğunu anlayamamış başında dikiliyordu.

"Stiles belkide hastaneye gitmeliyiz çok kötü görünüyorsun"

"Hayır Scoot sadece hastayım galiba hadi okula gidelim artık"

"Ama Stile..."

"Hayır dedim Scoot "

Biraz daha toparlanmış ve okula gelmişti. Belkide son yaşadıklarından dolayı stresten oluyordu. Aklı yine yaşadıklarına gitmişti. Yine başlarını belaya sokmuştu. Gerçi isteyerek olmamıştı ama olsun.

""Yine Beckham Hils te bi kaç olay olmuştu ve kurtların neslinin tükendiğini düşünen bi yaşlı kurtun oyununa gelmişti. Tek suçu Satomi gibi önemli bi alfanın Derek'in evine koyduğu bi çiçeği görmüş ancak hediye olarak düşündüğü için kimseye söyleme gereği duymamıştı. Ve aradan geçen uzun sürenin ardından Dolunayın olduğu bi gece Derek'in evine gitmesiydi. O geceden sonra sevgili olan Theo ve Liam çiftine Scoot ve Peter da eklenmişti. Ancak Derek ve Stiles çok farklı olmuştu. Stiles yine Derek'in evine gitmişti ve kapıyı hiç durmaksızın kapıyı çalıyordu. Kapıyı Peter açmış ve Stiles'ı içeri çekmişti. Bu işte bi terslik vardı hızla yukarı çıktıklarında Derek'i gördü. Sadece pantolonu vardı çıplak bi şekilde yatağına yatırılıyordu. Gözleri bi parlayıp bi sönüyor dişleri sivriliyordu. Doktorda burdaydı ve sürekli diğerleriyle Derek'i sakinleştirmeye çalışıyorlardı.

"Derek..."

Bu kelimeyi duyduktan sonra herkez bi an Stiles'ı bakmıştı. Ama onun varlığını hisseden Derek güçlü bir ulumayla Stiles'a doğru hamle yapmıştı. Bu hamleden doktor nasibini almış alfanın koyduğu vazoyu düşürüp kırmıştı ve çiçekler dağılmış odaya yayılan kokuyla Scoot, Peter,Theo,Liam hatta Parish bile etkilenip gözleri parlamıştı. Doktor hemen onları dışarı çıkmalarını söylemişti. Kısa sürede oda boşaldığında Derek'in bi anlık sakinliğinden yararlanıp kekepçelemişlerdi. Doktor onuda tutatarak çıkarmış diğerlerinin yanına gitmişlerdi. Diğerleri sersemlemiş görünüyordu. Doktor heryerin camını açarak havalandırmıştı. Yukarıdan hala Derek'in ulumaları geliyor hatta değişik uluyordu. Peter onun uluyuşunu anladığında neyin olduğunu anlamıştı bile.

"Yoksa, o çiçekten değil mi"

"Evet tahmin ediyordum ama görünce emin oldum "

"Biri bizede söyleyebilir mi"

Stiles daha fazla datanamamış doktor ve Peter'ın konuşmalarına müdahale etmişti.

"Stiles Derek'in sorunu kızışması ve bu kızışmaya o kırdığımız vazodaki şey neden oldu."

"O ne demek ki"

"Kızışmak kurtların tabiriyle cinsel istek o şey bunu tetikledi Derek'in de yanlız olduğunu düşünürsek etkilenmesi normal bide dolunay "

"Theo'nun dedikleri doğrumu ama onu oraya o alfa koymuştu yaşlı kadın "

"Miranda değil mi neslimizin tüketeceğinden endişeliydi belliki bunu kurtların bol olduğu yerden başlamış "

Aşağıda bunlar konuşulurken Derek öyle çok inleyip uluyorduki hatta Stiles bi ara kendi ismini duyduğunu felan düşünmüştü. Aslında onun öyle düşünmesinden sonra diğerleri Stiles' a bakmış ve her biri yüzüne bakmayı keserek dağılmıştı.

"Peki şimdi nolucak geçecek mi bu durum "

"Stiles aslında tedavi edilebilirdi ana Derek bu olaya uzun süreli maruz kalmış. Yani bu durumda çifleşmesi yani sevişmesi gerek"

" Ne yani Derek! Kiminle peki"

"Onu etkileyen biriyle"

"Scoot yürü gidip Derek'in etkileneceği birini bulmalıyız. Tanrım size diyorum"

Hala kıpırdamadan duran kişilere kızarken Lydia duruma el koymuştu.

"Stiles gitmeye gerek Yok çünkü o burda"

"Nasıl yani burda kim ki? Yani Theo ve Liam , Sen ve Parish, Corey ve Mason, e Scoot ve Peter da flörtleştiğine göre kim? AMAN TANRIM buldum"

"Evet Stiles bu kişi..." Lydia sözünü tamamlayamadan Stiles heyecanla bağırmıştı.

"Doktor sensin ha"

Bu cümleye herkez göz devirmiş böyle zeki bir insanın nasıl oluyorda bulamadığını düşünüyorlardı. Stiles bulduğu isimle farklı hissetmiş su içiyordu duyduğu şeyle suyu püskürtmüş ve yukarıdan bi uluma daha duyulmuştu.

"Stiles o sensin Derek'in etkilendiği kişi sensin. Saatlerdir senin ismini inliyor"

Stiles şok olmuş bi ifadeyle saçmalamaya başlamış bi ileri bi geri yürümeye başlamış hala konuşuyordu. Taki Theo ve Liam koluna girip yukarı çıkarıp Derek'in kapısıma bırakana kadar.

"Git ve sevişin Stiles yoksa Derek daha kötü olucak"

Yanından ayrıldıktan sonra içeri girmiş Derek'e yaklaşmıştı. Hırçın Derek biraz yatışmaya başlamıştı Stiles onun elini tuttuğumda daha çok sakinleşti. Stiles onu izliyordu terden sırılsıklam olmuştu dudaklarını yalayıp ıslatıyordu yüzünü Stiles'a doğru dönmüş yutkundukça hareket eden adem elmasıyla onu izliyordu.Derek Stiles'ında elini tutmuştu, Stiles biraz daha aşağılara doğru süzdüğünde pantolonundan belli olan şişlikte durdu. Derek'in penisi şişmişti anlaşılan. Derek'in sakinleştiğini düşünerek kelepçeleride çıkarmıştı.

"Sstiles... "

"Derek ben burdayım merak etme"

"Stiles. Ahh yine başlıyor "

Gözleri yine parlamaya başlayınca Stiles hızla onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu ama olmuyordu. Sonunda dişlerinde sivrilen Derek'in üzerine hızla çıkıp dudaklarını dudaklarına bastırmıştı. Yavaş yavaş öperken ağzını açtığı bi anda Derek dilini sokmuştu. Birbirlerinin dudaklarını yalıyorlardı. Derek'in alt dudağını emerken sakallarıda kaşındırıyordu. Üstünde öpüşmeninde etkisiyle sürtünmeye başladığında ikiside güçlü bi şekilde inlemişti.

"Immmh" "ahhhh"

Tekrar birbirlerinin dudaklarına kapanmışlardı. Stiles yavaş yavaş boynuna geçmiş Derek'in kulağına nefesini üfleyin yalayıp öpüyordu. Derek daha fazla mümkünmüş gibi inliyor ve penisi büyüyordu. Derek boynunu açmış başını biraz geriye atmış dudaklarını ısırıyordu. Bir yandanda bir eliyle Stiles'ın başını bastırıyor bir eliyle onun tşörtünü çıkarmaya çalışıyordu. Stiles tam penisinin üstüne oturup gömleğini ve tşörtünü hızla çıkarmıştı. Derek'in üzerine yattığında ikisinin göğüsleri birbirine sürtmüştü, aşırı hassas olan Derek kendinden geçiyordu.

"Stiles çok fenayım. Dayanamıyorum, bak"

Elini tutmuş penisine görürmüştü. Stiles pantolonun üstünden bile hissettiği sertlikle hem heyecanlanmış hemde dehşete düşmüştü neredeyse. Derek hızla Stiles'ı yatağa devirdi. Kendisi kalkıp pantolonunun kemerini açmaya çalışıyor ancak tekrar aynı arzuları hissettikçe eli dolaşıyordu. Stiles ağzı açılmış yatakta üstü çıplak olarak yatarken şaşkınlıkla Derek'e bakıyordu. Derek hızla pantolonunu indirmişti. Boxerınıda indirdiğinde kalın damarlı hafif tüylü şişmiş büyük penisi serbest kalmıştı. Derek penisini avuçlayarak hırlamıştı.

"Ahh sonunda, çok fazla sertleşti"

Penisini sıvazladıktan sonra gözlerini açtığında Stiles'ı ona dehşet içinde bakarken görmüştü. Yatağın üzerine dizlerini koymuş biraz da eğilmişti.

"Korktun mu Stiles "

"Hhayır korkmadım, ben..."

"Immh Stiles "

Derek onun adını inler gibi söylüyordu. Ayrıca yakışıklı yüzü ona bakıyor kasları parlıyor devasa penisine kendini belli ediyordu. Stiles panikle konuşmaya sevişmekten kaçmak için konuşurken Derek hızla onu öperek susturmuş ve Stiles'ın pantolonunu çıkarmaya çalışıyordu. Ama elleri dolaştığından yapamıyor giderek öfkeleniyordu. En sonunda açamayınca pençeleriyle açmıştı. Stiles bu hareketle daha fazla korkmuştu. Derek onu hızla yatırmış ve üstüne çıkmıştı ve Stiles'ın yalayıp durduğu dudakları vahşi bi şekilde öpmeye başlamıştı. Uzun süre dillerini sürtmüşlerdi. Derek o kadar sertleşmiştiki Stiles ona sürtünen penisle inlemelerini tutamıyordu. Derek fazla dayanamayacağını bildiği için Stiles'ın bacaklarını açmıştı. Bu pozisyonda Stiles'ın tertemiz sertleşmiş hatta ucundan damlatan penisi ve kayganlıkla parlayan küçük pembe deliği gözüküyordu. Derek daha fazla dayanamayıp eliyle biraz açtığı deliği yalamaya öpmeye başlamıştı , öyleki Stiles deli gibi inliyor kendini tutamıyordu. Eliyle ve parmaklarıyla Stiles'ı sıvazlayıp parmaklayıp hazırlamıştı.

"Stiles bacaklarını biraz daha aç, ımmh"

"Derek yavaş ol ha ah"

Derek hızla girmiş ama sadece başını sokmuştu. Derek terler içinde kalmıştı.

"Derek çıkar ufff"

"Geçti bak biraz daha sokmalıyım ıhhhı"

"Ouuf Derek"

Derek biraz daha uğraşmış ama Stiles kendini kastığı ve dar olduğu için girememişti.

"Stiles, benim için biraz rahatla ve sıkma kendini. Lütfen "

"Hıhı"

Derek inler gibi konuşurken ve penisinin başı Stiles'ın deliğinde olup Stiles'ın yüzünü okşayıp öperek konuşmadı sayesindi gevşemişti bunu fırsat bilen Derek tüm gücüyle kendini itmişti.

"Ahhh Derek. Çok büyük, Tanrı'm ımhh"

Derek de Stiles gibi inleyerek gözlerini yummuş bi ritim tutturmuştu. Stiles'ın bacakları Derek'in beline sarılı kollarında sırtına koymuştu. Derek yatak başlığına tutunmuş nefesini Stiles'ın boynuna vererek git gel yapıyordu. Öyle bi kaptırmışlardıki tenlerin çarpışmasından çıkan o erotik ses, hırlamalar, ohlamalar yatak gıcırtısı bütün evde duyuluyordu.

"Ohh Tanrı'm Derek daha hızlı"

"Hahh Stiles, çok darsın, ufacık deliğin beni sımsıkı sardı ahhh"

"Off Derek çok büyüksün "

"Hayır senin deliğin küçücük bak nasıl kasıldığına"

"Immm genişlet deliğimi o zam... Ahhh Derek"

Derek o kelimelerden sonra hırlamış ve son gücğyle yüklenmişti. Stiles tırnaklarını geçiriyordu. Derek ise Stiles'ın kalçasını avuçlayıp daha çok sokuyordu.

"Stiles ahhh hı gelmek ... uff "

"Derek ımmm"

"Gelme k ohh üzereyim"

Stiles bu kelimeyle Derek'in saçlarından tutup asılmış ve deliğini kasmıştı. Derek büyük bi uluma bırakmıştı ve Stiles'ın omzuna dişlerini geçirmiş içine deli gibi fışkırmıştı kükreyerek hırlayarak inleyerek. Stiles ısırılmamın ve boşalmanın etkisiyle oda büyük bi çığlıkla Derek'in karnına doğru boşalmıştı. Sonunda Derek'in boşalması bittiğinde dişlerini Stiles'ın omzundan çekmiş ve parlayan gözleriyle gözlerine bakmış dudaklarına kapanmıştı. Stiles da gevşemiş tırnaklarını Derek'in kanattığı sırtından çekmişti. Bi süre sonra Derek kendini yana atıp bütün yaşadıklarını yorgunluğu ile kollarını Stiles'a dolayıp uyumuştu. Stiles bir süre Derek'i izlemiş sonrada yavaşça kalkmıştı yataktan ve giyinip çıkmıştı odadan etrafta kimse görünmüyordu ama odaların kapıları kapalı ve bi kaç ses geliyordu. Galiba onlarda sevişiyorlardı. Stiles sonunda evdende çıkıp eve gitmişti. ""

O geceden beri Derekten deli gibi kaçıyor karşılaşmamak için elinden geleni yapıyordu. O geceden beri birde hastalanmıştı öyleki birde Derek'in ısırdığı yer fena halde acıyordu ne kadar pansuman yapmış olsada sızlıyordu. Bunun nedenini Peter da dahil bütün bilgili kurtlara sormuş ama herkezden aynı cevabı aşmıştı.  
"Derek'e sor Stiles "  
Aslında Derek te sürekli aramıştı ama açmamıştı. Omzu tekrar sızladığında direk eve gelmişti. Acı dayanılmaz olunca hızla banyoya girmiş ve omzunu açmıştı. Gördükleriyle ağzından tek bi kelime dökülmüştü.

"SİKTİR"


	2. Chapter 2

Hadi Scoot gel artık. Stiles omzundaki ısırık izinin farklı bi hal aldığını gördükçe dehşete düşüyordu. Panik halinde Scoot'u aramış acilen gelmesini söylemişti. Şimdide odanın içinde deli gibi dolanıyor Scoot'un gelmesini bekliyordu. Omzundakini görmek bile yine hasta olmasına yetiyordu. Kapı çalındığında hızla kapıya koşmuş ancak babasını Scoot ile konuşurken görmüştü.

"Baba sen daha çıkmamışmıydın, bence artık çıkmalı ve kıvırcık patates almalısın , bak sarılma faslımızıda yaptık, Scoot benimle gelsin "

Babası yine Stiles'ın yaptıklarına anlam verememiş ellerini yukarı kaldırmış "napıyorsanız bilmek istemiyorum"ve çekip gitmişti.  
"Hiç bişey yapmıyoruz, henüz"

Dehşetle sorununu hatırlayıp Scoot'u hızla odasına götüren Stiles tşörtünü çıkarmaya çalışırken Scoot hızla onu durdurmuştu.

"Noluyor be neden durdurdun"

"Bak bunu yapamam hem Peter ile bişeyler yaşıyorum hemde Derek'in beni öldürmesini göze alamam"

"Ha neden öldürücekmiş Derek seni"

"Soyunduğun için"

"Scoot Derek seni soyu... Bekle bi dakika aklımdaki saçma şeyleri at ve şuna bir bak! Ayrıca sen ilgileneceğim en son kişi bile değilsin Scoot "

Stiles üzerini çıkarmış ve omzunu gösterdiğinde dehşete düşen bu sefer Scoot olmuştu. Napacağını şaşırmış haldeki hali Stiles'ı daha fazla panik ediyor ve hasta olmasını sağlıyordu.

"Sen kurt adam değilmisin ne demek bilmiyorum neden iyileşmediğini"

"Stiles kurt adam olsamda bu konularda yeniyim Derek'e sormaya ne dersin "

"Hayır ona sormak felan istemiyorum "

"Ama... peki ya Peter "

"Tanrı'm,hayır Scoot Hale ailesinden kimseye sormayacağız"

"Theo o bilebilir belki ha"

"Evet o mantıklı ne kadar ondan hoşlanmasamda tamam. Birde alfa olacaksın hiç bişey bilmeyen alfa"

Stiles Scoot'a söylenerek üzerini giymiş Liam ve Theo'nun gelmesini bekliyorlardı. Scoot çalışma masasında Stiles ise yatağında oturuyordu.

"Stiles "

"Efendim Scoot "

"Tırnaklarını yemeyi kes ve Derek ile konuş artık "

"Yemiyorum... ayrıca konuşulacak bişey yok"

"Neden kaçıyorsun peki onu yatakta da bırakıp gitmissin "

"Ben.. yatakta felan bırakmadım olması gerekeni yaptım hatalıydım yardım ettim işte"

"Peki Derek'in seni arzulaması sende bişey ifade etmiyorum"

"Beni arzuladığı felan yok her zaman beni öldürmek isteyen ve tersleyen Derek o hem hepinizin sevgilisi var ben tek kişi olduğum için benimle olmalıydı bu kadar"

"Ama senin bilmediğin şey yani Derek senden hoşl..."

Kapının çalınmasıyla Stiles dinlemeden gitmiş kısa süre sonrada Liam ve Theo ile gelmişti. Aynı şeyleri Scoot gibi onlarda da yaşamış ve Derek'in kimseyi öldürmeyeceğini söylemiş ve omzunu göstermişti.

"Aman Tanrı'm bune"

"Theo bu konuda bişey biliyormusun sen"

"Bu Derek'in yaptığı şey değilmi yani seni ısırmış "

"Evet ve neden bu halde"

"Sadece daha önceden ısırılanı görmüştüm Stiles bu konuda Bilgim yok Derek ile konuşmalısın belkide"

"Hayır konuşmam"

"Öyleyse Peter ile..."

"Hayır dedim hale ailesiyle konuşmak istemiyorum "

Bu kelimeden sonra sırasıyla eve Lydia,Parish,Mason , Corey ve Malia gelmiş hepside aynı şeyleri söylemişlerdi. En sonunda Peter aranmış ve gelmişti.

"Aman Tanrım,bunu Derek mi yaptı yani seni..."

"Evet o yaptı ve ne demek istiyorsun"

"Bu konuyu biliyorum Stiles ama bunu Derek ile konuşmalısın "

"Hayır dedim "

"Ama, pekala kendini halsiz hissediyormusun Stiles baş ağrısı boğaz kuruluğu aşırı kalp çarpmaları"

"Evet hepsi oluyor zamansız anlarda bununla mı ilgili"

"Peki cinsel isteklerde duyuyorsun değil mi ? Bu bakışı evet alıyorum eğer onunla konuşmazsan bunlar daha da çok artacak "

"Nasıl yani ne alakası var "

"Git ve onunla konuş Stiles fazla zamanın olmayacak"

"Hayır konuşulacak bişey yok"

İlerleyen saatlerde herkez gitmiş Stiles ise günün yorgunluğu ve düşünceleriyle uyumuştu.

"Immm Derek! Devam et...ohh" 

Stiles bir yandan anlamsızca inlerken bir yandanda elini terden sırılsıklam olmuş boynunda dolaştırıyordu.Boynundaki elini biraz daha aşağılara göğüslerine,kasıklarına sürtüyor ve dudaklarını ısırıyordu. Biraz daha indirdiğinde boxerının altında sıkışmış büyümüş şişmiş penisine dokundu. 

"Ahhhh..."

Öyle bir avuçlamıştıkı penisi acımış Stiles zevk ve acı ile inlemişti.Bir kaç kez daha avuçlamış ve en sonunda başı geriye düşerek hızlı nefesler ve inlemeler eşliğinde elini ve boxerını ıslatacak şekilde boşalmıştı.Ve tabiki uyanmasıda bir olmuş önce etrafına bakmış sonra menilerle kaplı eline bakmış en sonundada tekrar aynı şeyleri yaşamış olduğunun farkındalığıyla başını geriye atmıştı.Ardından kalkmış terle kaplanmış tşörtünü çıkarmış ardından da meniyle kaplı boxerını çıkarmış ve duşa girmişti.Üzerinden akan sular onu rahatlatıyordu kısa sürede duşunu alıp aynanın karşısına geçmişti.Saçlarından sular akıp damlalar halinde göğüslerinden sırtından akıp kasıklarında ve kalçasında yok oluyorlardı.Aynadaki buharı silmiş ve yüzünü incelerken uykusuzluktan ve halsizlikten göz altlarının morardığını görmüş ve omzuna hiç bakmadan giderken bi anda durup aynaya geri döner.Aynayı aldığı bi bezle iyice sildikten sonra daha dikkatli bakar ve dehşet içinde ikinci kez aynı şeyi sözyler.

"SİKTİR"


	3. Chapter 3

Derek kaç gecedir olduğu gibi yine camın önünde durmuş dışarıyı izlerken Stiles'ı düsünüyordu. Onun kendisinden nasıl kaçtığını,kurt yönünün onu nasıl hissettigini,biraz önce kendinden geçmişken onunda kendisi gibi arzular içinde yandıgını bile hissetmişti. Defalarca denemiş ancak Stiles'la görüsememisti. Onu korkutmak ve tamamen kaçırmak istemiyordu,beklemeliydi. Bunları düşünürken yine aklı o geceye gitti.

" Derek her zaman ki gibi evindeydi. Son günlerde kendini farklı ve nasıl dese hasta gibi hissetigi için evdende çok uzaklasmiyordu. Ve bugün dolunaydı yani evde kalması daha iyiydi. Ancak bi tuhaflık vardı aşırı terliyor,yanıyor sürekli Stiles'ı düsünüyordu. Tamam sürekli düsünüyordu ama bu defa farklıydı. Duş almasına rağmen rahatlayamamıstı. Nefesi sıklaşıyor ,bedeni titriyor,aklı bulanıyor,ateşleniyordu. Kurt formuda ona hiç yardımcı olmuyor sürekli yüzeye çıkmak istiyordu. En sonunda dayanamayıp yüksek sesle kukremisti. Onun sesini duyan Peter ve Liam hızla yukarı çıkmışlar ve endişeyle odaya dalmışlardı.

" Derek, neler oluyor"

"Bilmiyorum Peter! Ben-n çok fenayım"

Ve bir kükreme daha Liam ve Peter hızla atılıp onu sakinleştirmeye çalışırken Derek'in ter içinde kalmış ve terledigini görünce korkmuslar ve gözlerinin parlamasıyla dehşete düşmüşlerdi. Dolunay günlerinde Derek'in evinde toplanan Parish ve Lydya gelmişler ve Derek'in o halini görünce şok olmuşlardı. Peter onun daha fazla sabredemez olduğunda Theo' nun Scoot' u arayıp doktoru getirmesini istemişti.

Derek dolunayında etkisiyle iyice güçleniyor sakinlestirilemez oluyordu. Kısa sürede değişen ulumalarıda endişelendirmisti digerlerini. Çünkü Derek Stiles'ın ismini inleyerek uluyordu. Bunu ilginç kılansa Stiles'tan hoşlandığıni herkesin bilmesine rağmen asla yüksek sesle dile getirmemis olması. Sonunda doktor gelmiş hızla Derek'e tahlil yapmaya çalışmışti. Ancak Derek'i kontrol altına alamıyordu. Bu sırada çalan kapıyla Derek bi uluna daha yapmıştı.

Kısa süre sonra Stiles kapıda görünmüstü. Derek onu gördüğünde kalbi yerinden çıkacakmıs gibi atıyor kendine hakim olamıyor onu kollarinin arasına almak istiyordu. Hızla yaptığı hareketle doktor bi tarafa savrulmuş ve vazonun kırılmasını sağlamış ve neden böyle olduğunu anlamisti.Odaya dağılan kokuyla bün kurt adamların gözleri patlamıştı.Doktor hemen onları dışarı çıkarmıstı. Biraz olsun sakinlestiginde kelepçe takmışlardı.Biraz sakinleşmisken aşağıdan konuşma seslerin dinliyordum. Stiles' a nasıl aşık olabildigimi sorguluyordum. Beni doktorla yakıştırmıstı Tanrım.

Bi süre sonra tekrar kükremeler başlamıştı. Stiles'ı hissettikce deliriyordum.Onun kokusunu,sıcaklığını hissetmek beni daha fena hale getiriyordu.  
Bir sure sonra Stiles odadaydı karşımda.

Stiles elimi tutmuştu,sıcacık eliyle tutmuştu elimi. Stiles Derek'i izliyordu gözlerini kısmıs dudaklarını ısırarak.Derek Stiles'ında elini tutmuştu, Stiles biraz daha aşağılara doğru süzdüğünde pantolonundan belli olan şişlikte durdu. Derek'in penisi şişmişti ve Stiles onu izliyordu.Derek onun nere baktığını görmüş ve heyecanlanmıstı.Stiles Derek'in kelepçelerini çıkarmıştı.

"Sstiles... "

"Derek ben burdayım merak etme"

"Stiles. Ahh yine başlıyor "

Gözlerim yine parlamaya başlamıştı. Stiles hızla onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu ama olmuyordu. Sonunda dişlerimin sivrilmesiyle Stiles üzerime hızla çıkıp dudaklarını dudaklarıma bastırmıştı. Yavaş yavaş öperken ağzını açtığı bi anda Derek dilini sokmuştu. Birbirlerinin dudaklarını yalıyorlardı.Stiles'ın üst dudağını emerken onun pürüzsüz tenini hissediyordu. Üstünde öpüşmeninde etkisiyle sürtünmeye başladığında ikiside güçlü bi şekilde inlemişti.

"Immmh" "ahhhh"

Stiles yavaş yavaş boynuna geçmiş Derek'in kulağına nefesini üfleyin yalayıp öpüyordu. Derek daha fazla mümkünmüş gibi inliyor ve penisi büyüyordu. Derek boynunu açmış başını biraz geriye atmış dudaklarını ısırıyordu Stiles'ın dudakları dili harikaydı. Bir yandanda bir eliyle Stiles'ın başını bastırıyor bir eliyle onun tşörtünü çıkarmaya çalışıyordu. Stiles tam penisinin üstüne oturup gömleğini ve tşörtünü hızla çıkarmıştı. Derek'in üzerine yattığında ikisinin göğüsleri birbirine sürtmüştü, aşırı hassas olan Derek kendinden geçiyordu.

"Stiles çok fenayım. Dayanamıyorum, bak"

Elini tutmuş penisine görürmüştü. Stiles'ın elini pantolonun üstünden hissettikce çıldırırdı.Derek hızla Stiles'ı yatağa devirdi. Kendisi kalkıp pantolonunun kemerini açmaya çalışıyor ancak tekrar aynı arzuları hissettikçe eli dolaşıyordu. Stiles ağzı açılmış yatakta üstü çıplak olarak yatarken şaşkınlıkla Derek'e bakıyordu.Derek bu görüntüyle az daha kalp krizi geçirdi çekti. Derek hızla pantolonunu indirmişti. Boxerınıda indirdiğinde kalın damarlı hafif tüylü şişmiş büyük penisi serbest kalmıştı. Derek penisini avuçlayarak hırlamıştı.

"Ahh sonunda, çok fazla sertleşti"

Penisini sıvazladıktan sonra gözlerini açtığında Stiles'ı ona dehşet içinde bakarken görmüştü. Yatağın üzerine dizlerini koymuş biraz da eğilmişti.

"Korktun mu Stiles "

"Hhayır korkmadım, ben..."

"Immh Stiles "

 

Stiles panikle konuşmaya sevişmekten kaçmak için konuşurken Derek hızla onu öperek susturmuş ve Stiles'ın pantolonunu çıkarmaya çalışıyordu. Ama elleri dolaştığından yapamıyor giderek öfkeleniyordu. En sonunda açamayınca pençeleriyle açmıştı. Derek onu hızla yatırmış ve üstüne çıkmıştı ve Stiles'ın yalayıp durduğu dudakları vahşi bi şekilde öpmeye başlamıştı. Uzun süre dillerini sürtmüşlerdi. Derek o kadar sertleşmiştiki Stiles ona sürtünen penisle inlemelerini tutamıyordu. Derek fazla dayanamayacağını bildiği için Stiles'ın bacaklarını açmıştı. Bu pozisyonda Stiles'ın tertemiz sertleşmiş hatta ucundan damlatan penisi ve kayganlıkla parlayan küçük pembe deliği gözüküyordu. Derek daha fazla dayanamayıp eliyle biraz açtığı deliği yalamaya öpmeye başlamıştı , öyleki Stiles deli gibi inliyor kendini tutamıyordu. Eliyle ve parmaklarıyla Stiles'ı sıvazlayıp parmaklayıp hazırlamıştı.

"Stiles bacaklarını biraz daha aç, ımmh"

"Derek yavaş ol ha ah"

Derek hızla girmiş ama sadece başını sokmuştu. Derek terler içinde kalmıştı.

"Derek çıkar ufff"

"Geçti bak biraz daha sokmalıyım ıhhhı"

"Ouuf Derek"

Derek biraz daha uğraşmış ama Stiles kendini kastığı ve dar olduğu için girememişti.

"Stiles, benim için biraz rahatla ve sıkma kendini. Lütfen "

"Hıhı"

Derek inler gibi konuşurken ve penisinin başı Stiles'ın deliğinde olup Stiles'ın yüzünü okşayıp öperek konuşmadı sayesindi gevşemişti bunu fırsat bilen Derek tüm gücüyle kendini itmişti.

"Ahhh Derek. Çok büyük, Tanrı'm ımhh"

Derek de Stiles gibi inleyerek gözlerini yummuş bi ritim tutturmuştu. Stiles'ın bacakları Derek'in beline sarılı kollarında sırtına koymuştu. Derek yatak başlığına tutunmuş nefesini Stiles'ın boynuna vererek git gel yapıyordu. Öyle bi kaptırmışlardıki tenlerin çarpışmasından çıkan o erotik ses, hırlamalar, ohlamalar yatak gıcırtısı bütün evde duyuluyordu.

"Ohh Tanrı'm Derek daha hızlı"

"Hahh Stiles, çok darsın, ufacık deliğin beni sımsıkı sardı ahhh"

"Off Derek çok büyüksün "

"Hayır senin deliğin küçücük bak nasıl kasıldığına"

"Immm genişlet deliğimi o zam... Ahhh Derek"

Derek o kelimelerden sonra hırlamış ve son gücğyle yüklenmişti. Stiles tırnaklarını geçiriyordu. Derek ise Stiles'ın kalçasını avuçlayıp daha çok sokuyordu.

"Stiles ahhh hı gelmek ... uff "

"Derek ımmm"

"Gelme k ohh üzereyim"

Stiles bu kelimeyle Derek'in saçlarından tutup asılmış ve deliğini kasmıştı. Derek büyük bi uluma bırakmıştı ve Stiles'ın omzuna dişlerini geçirmiş içine deli gibi fışkırmıştı kükreyerek hırlayarak inleyerek. Stiles ısırılmamın ve boşalmanın etkisiyle oda büyük bi çığlıkla Derek'in karnına doğru boşalmıştı. Sonunda Derek'in boşalması bittiğinde dişlerini Stiles'ın omzundan çekmiş ve parlayan gözleriyle gözlerine bakmış dudaklarına kapanmıştı. Stiles da gevşemiş tırnaklarını Derek'in kanattığı sırtından çekmişti. Bi süre sonra Derek kendini yana atıp bütün yaşadıklarını yorgunluğu ile kollarını Stiles'a dolayıp uyumuştu. "

Ve işte o gecenin sabahı Derek mutlulukla uyanmış ve gerinmisti.Sonunda farklı bir şekilde de olsa Stiles ve o Tanrım.Biseyler yaşamış ve Stiles onunla uyumustu onun kollarında.Etrafına baktığında Stiles yoktu. Kokusunu ve ya kalp atışını hissetmiyordum. Panikle yataktan fırlayıp boxerımı giyip hızla dışarı çıkmış her yere bakıyor ve sesleniyordum.

Ancak ondan ses gelmiyordu. Olduğum yerde kalakaldım. Stiles beni bırakıp gitmişti. Yanıma gelenlerle kendime geldim. "

 

Ve işte şimdi ki zamandayım ve Stiles la hala konuşmadım görmdim. Nereye kadar böyle olacaktı. Ona olan hislerimi anlamak bu kadar mı zordu yani. Uyusam iyi olucak. Tam yatağa yatarken hissetigim baskıyla uluyup yarı dönüşüm geçirmiştir.

"Siktir buda ne"


	4. Chapter 4

Derek'in ulumasına Peter hızla gelmişti.Derek ona parlayan gözleriyle bakmıştı.

"Neler oluyor Derek sen, gözlerin"

"Dönüşüm yaşadım Peter,noldu bilmiyorum! Sırtımda bı baskı hissettim sadece ve dönüştüm"

Peter ilgiyle Derek'e yaklaşmış ve sırtına bakmıştı. Dövmesinin etrafı kızarmıştı. 

"Peter neler oluyor sırtım da ne var"

"Senin değil dövmenin var Derek kızarmış"

" Neden yani nasıl kızarmış neden ki"

" Bilmiyorum ama bulacağım"

O sırada Peter birden durmuştu.   
Peter'ın aklına Derek ile konuştukları geldi.

""Peter Stiles'ın yanından ayrılıp onu ısrarla arayan Derek'in yanına gelmişti. Derek onun Stiles'ın yanına gittiğini biliyor ve Stiles'a ne olduğunu deli gibi merak ediyordu. Bir çok kez herşeyi boş verip Stiles'ın yanına gitmek istemiş ancak herkes onu durdurmuş ve Stiles' a zaman vermesini söylemişti. Bazen onu öyle istiyordu ki gitmemek için zor tutuyordu kendini. Yaşadıkları ve Stiles'ı hissetmeside hiç iyi olmamıştı. 

"Derek "

"Peter! Tanrım seni sürekli aradım, noldu Stiles'ın neyi var "

"Galiba kurduğun en uzun cümleydi ha"

"Dalga geçme Peter ,bişey var hissefiyorum"

"Derek sen Stiles'ı ısırmısın "

"Şey evet... ısırdım. Kurt bunu istedi"

" Imm aslında ısırık dönüşüm yaşatır veya öldürür ama senin ısırığın farklıydı"

" Biliyorum Peter onunla sevişirken onu işaretledim" yüzü biraz kızarmış ve yere eğmişti.

"Sonuçta onu hissediiyorum, işaretledigim icin. Peki bu,bir dakika sen neden soruyorsun"

"Derek bak Stiles'ın izi hala iyilesmemis bunu gösterdi ve sordu ayrıca..."

" Nnasıl yani iyileşmedi. O zaman bu ne anlama geliyor Peter onu dönüştürdüm mü yani "

"Hayır tabi ki ancak... Bak şimdi öncelikle sende boğaz kuruluğu,baş ağrısı, hızlı kalp atışı halsizlik felan oluyor mu"

"Şey çok sık değil ama bazen evet...ama ne alakası var "

" Peki cinsel arzular hissediyormusun özelikle Stiles'la ilgili"

" Imm şey hıhı evet hissediyorum"

"Stiles'ı da hissediyorsun değil mi. Yani duygularını ve..."

"Evet Peter ne ima ediyorsun"

Peter biraz daha düşünmüştü. Aslında bütün herşey uyuyordu ısırık,iz,istekler,hasta hissetmek,hepsi ama henüz diğer belirtiler gerceklesmedi. Yani birbirlerini rüyada görmüyorlar veya aynı anda şeyde yapmıyorlar bunu gibi diğerleride olmadı. Şimdilik bişey söylemese iyiydi. Sadece Stiles isaretlenmisti. Derek'inde duyguları olduğu için bu kadar yoğun yaşamışlardı. Büyük ihtimalle ısırıkta bu yüzden iyileşmedi.

"Peter Peter..." 

"Ha efendim "

"Şöyle artık neler oluyor. Bu işaret farklı mı "

"Imm hayır sadece senin duyguların olduğu için biraz fazla yaşıyorsunuz bu işaret olayını"

"Ama ısırık yani iyileşmesi gerekirdi"

"Evet ama senin ısırığın farklı o yüzden"

"Yani bir sorun yok öyle mi" 

" Evet yok"

" Beni kandırmıyorsun değilmi Peter,yani senin bildiğin benim bilmediğim çok şey var ve buda onlardan biri mi"

"Hayır Derek hiç bişey yok seni kandırtıgım felan yok, inanmıyorsan kalp atışımı dinle"

Peter'ın kalp atışları gayet normaldi ve rahat hiç bı hız yoktu Derek bir kez daha Peter'a inanmıştı. Ama bilmediği Peter'ın kıçıyla bile yalan söyler olduğu.

"Tamam peki bana orda neler olduğunu anlatan Stiles hala görüşmek istemiyor değil mi"

"...

""

Şimdiki zamanda hala dönük bı şekilde duruyordu. Hala konuşmamıştı. O sırada Liam ve Theo da yanlarına gelmiş Derek ile ilgileniyorlardı. Scoot hızla gelmişti elindeki telefonla paniklemis halde konuştu.

"Stiles..."

Derek anında toparlandı." Noldu neyi var Stiles'ın"

"Bilmiyorum ama sesi panikle ve yanına gitmeliyim "

Peter bütün herşeyi dinledikten sonra artık inanmıştı. Derek ve Stiles yani olmuşlardı. O şaşkınlıkla ağzından çıkmıştı.

"Yok Artık Olabilir Mı!"


	5. Chapter 5

Peter'ın son sözlerinden sonra herkes ona bakmış ve bı açıklama bekliyorlardı.

"Imm bunu sonra acıklayacagım çünkü önce Stiles'ı görmeliyiz"

Bu cümleyle Derek hızla üzerini giyinmiş ve kapıya doğru hareket etti.

"Derek...sende mı geleceksin yani"

"Evet Scoot artık onu görmek ve konuşmak istiyorum. Neyi var bilmem gerek"

"İstemezse, yani seni "

"İsteyecek onu işaretledim. Eğer direnirse kurt gücümle ona itaat ettiririm,bu iş çok uzadı artık"

"O zaman bekle Derek bırak önce ben ve Scoot bakalım sonrada onu buraya getiririm"

"Hayır Peter! Ya gelmezse ki gelmez bu Stiles"

"Onu işaretledin sevismeniz gerek mecburen gelmeli bunu anlıyacaktır."

"Peki tamam. Ama onu getirin lütfen"

Derek Liam ve Theo ile kalırken Peter ve Scoot evden çıkmışlardı. 

"Az önce lütfen mi dedi o"

"Peter ..."

"Tamam"

Stiles hala panikle ne yapacak bilmez bı halde internet e bakıyordu belki bunun ne anlama geldiğini bulurdu ha. Asla oraya bakmıyor dokunmuyordu. Neydi bu birden ah Derek basına olmadık işler açmıştı. Hepsini geçti bu yaşadıklarına rağmen keşke Derek onu sürekli azarlamak tehdit etmek korkutmak yerine sevseydi. O zaman daha farklı olurdu herşey. Stiles bu düşüncelere dalmışken kapı çalmıştı. Sonunda hızla tsört giymiş ve kapıya kosmustu. 

"Tanrım nihayet geldiniz "

"Stiles sen iyimisin yüzün bembeyaz" 

"Sende görsen seninde yüzün bembeyaz olur"

Güzel bı laf sokmanın ardından hızla tekrar odasına gitmisti. Peter ve Scoot birbirlerine baktıktan sonra peşinden gittiler.

"Şimdi ben banyodaydim duş almıştım ve su isarete bakmıstım aynı görünüyordu. Sonra onu gördüm işte...panikle ...napıcam Scoot ben..."

"Stiles sakin ol ve göster "

"Ttamam"

Stiles tişörtü çıkarmış ve gözler önüne sermiştir. Peter yok artık der gibi , Scoot ise aman Tanrım der gibi bakıyordu. Demişti de.

"Peter lütfen bunu bildiğini ve bu yüzden öyle baktığını söyle"

"Stiles biliyorum ancak bu şey yani olan şey "

"Ne ne oldu bana ölecek miyim yani! Aman Tanrım! Daha çok gencim, ben , Scoot..."

"Kes sesini! Ölmeyeceksin! Yani henüz"

"Ne Scoot, Peter ne diyor"

"Stiles sakin ol! Peter lütfen düzgünce anlat"

"Yani bu şey olmasa bile Derek onu işaretledin için tekrar beraber olmalılar ,kurt seni tanıdı seni arzuluyor..."

"Bekle ne! Bu saçmalık Derek le asla tekrar olmam o sırada ihtiyacı vardı sadece ...."

"Hala söylemedin mi yada anlamadımı"

Peter Stiles'ın hala konuştuğunu görerek Scoot'a bıkkınca sormuştu.

"Hayır, beyni bunu reddediyor"

"Hey siz ne konuşuyordunuz"

" Stiles bak bu şey olmadan öncede Derek sana karşı boş değildi ve azınca senin adını inledi. O gece seni işaretledi, ve işaret sende tuttu yani bu geri alınamaz bir şey ve eğer beraber olmazsanız, ölürsün"

Stiles ağzını açtı ama tekrar kapadı bı kaç kez tekrarlandı ve ellerini göğsüne bağlayıp oturdu.

"Stiles bizimle gelmeliydin"

" Hayır Scoot, kalıp bu durumdan kurtulmak için yol arıyorum ve Derek te evine gittiğimde beni öldürür bunu riske alamam"

"Stiles Derek sana asla zarar vermez"

"Hayır dostum verir, Tanrı aşkına bana nasıl davrandığını görmediniz mi"

"Stiles başka çözüm yok" 

" Deaton doktor ona sormalıyım"

"Oda farklı bişey söylemez Stiles"

"Hayır denemem gerek"

Peter Stiles'ın doktoru aramasını fırsat bilerek Derek' i aramış Stiles'ın ikna olması gerektiğini soylemistim Derek hemen gelmek istemiş ancak onu durdurmuştu.  
Ve bu hiç kolay olmamıştı.

Gergin bı bekleyişin ardından Deaton konuştu.

"Stiles korkarım Peter ilk defa haklı bu ilk kurt adamlardan bu yana olan bişey ve geri dönüşüm yok "

"Hayır hiç bir yere gitmiyorum. Evimde kalıp ölmeyi tercih ederim"

Stiles'ı ikna etmek sandıklarından zordu. Sırayla Derek hariç malia, Theo, Liam, Parish, Lydya bı kaç kişi daha gelmiş ancak Stiles ikna olmamıştı. 

Olaylar sırasında bir fırsat bilen Peter ve Deaton bir kenarda konuşuyorlardı.

"Sende fark ettin değil mi"

"Evet,bu olabilir mi gerçekten"

"Bilmiyorum ama olursa iki kat risk oluşturuyor"

Derek bütün bunlar olurken yerinde duramıyor Stiles'ın iyi olmasını ve bı an önce gelmesini istiyordu. Az bir ümidi de olsa heyecanlanmıştı. Hatta bu yüzden yatagının carsaflarını bile değiştirmişti. Duş almış,dolabının bı kısmını Stiles için boşaltmış ve biraz da yemek hazırlamıştı. O geceden sonra ilk kez görücekti onu. 

Derek orada heyecanlı bı şekilde beklerken Stiles deli gibi hareket ediyor tartışıyor ve yorgunluktan ölüyordu. 

" Hayır gelmeyecegim, hayır Scoot"

" Nedenn şöyle artık"

"Çünkü Derek onun evine gitmemden hiç bir zaman memnun olmaz beni öldürmek ister Tanrım beni azarlar"

"Derek artık bu lafları haketmiyor, bu şey onunda etkiledi"

"Neden şey diye bahsediyorsun"

"Neden gitmeliyim ki sadece uykuya ihtiyacım var.o yüzden boyle görünüyorummm ımmm"

"Stiles!" 

Neyse ki Theo onu düşmeden yakalamıştı. Onu yatağa yatırdılar ve işte Stiles bayılır.onu yatağında bırakıp dışarıda konuşmaya başladılar.

"Napıcaz şimdi gelmeyi reddediyor ve bayıldı işte"

" Onu götürmemiz gerek"

"Hayır Peter! Onun izni olmadan onu oraya götüremeyiz"

"Scoot korkarım Peter haklı, bu olaylar daha önce de yaşandı. Ve Stiles'ın bayılmasï normal değil"

"Ama Deaton..."

"Scoot bu diğer olan şeyde Stiles'ı etkiliyor ona göre hareket etmeliyiz"

"Peki diyelim ki götürücez, birazdan kendine gelir nasıl götürücez ki"

"Deaton onu narkozla bayıltabilir"

"Tamam Theo haklı diyelim. Orda Stiles'ı nasıl tutucaz"

"Bir kurt tarafından işaretli çıkışları kapatabiliriz"

"Tamam, Liam da haklı. Peki Derek le bağlantı kurmak istemezse"

"O zaman da itaat ettirir Scoot"

"Ama Peter..."

Bu tartışma esnasında odadan Stiles'ın sesi gelmektedir. Duymak için odaya gitmelerine gerek yoktur ama bunu duymak hepsini tuhaf hissetmiştirler. Odaya girdiklerinde Stiles yastığına iyice sarılmış ,ter içinde kalmış, dudaklarını yalıyor ,omzunu tutmuş bı halde derin nefesler alıyor ve dudaklarından tek bir kelime dökülüyordu.

"DEREK"


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles'ın Derek'in ismini inlemesi sonucu Peter ve Deaton birbirlerine bakmışlar ve şüpheleri de haklı çıkmışlardı.

"Neler oluyor? Neden Derek'i sayıklıyor"

"Bu normal mi"

Scoot ve Liam aynı anda sormuslardı. 

"Hayır normal değil, tahminim var ama hatta Peter'ın da var bence"

"Peter Theo neden bahsediyor"

"Immm sadece...bak Scoot bunu sonra anlatırım ama şimdi Derek'i aramalıyım"

"Ne bekle Derek ne alaka"

"Scoot lütfen Peter'ı dinle sakin olun ve Stiles la ilgilenin bu işi sonra konusmalıyız"

"Tamam Deaton ama bildiklerinizi bizimle paylaşın"

"Tamam ama sonra "

Bu sırada Peter ısrarla Derek'i arıyor ancak açan yoktur. "Hadi ama Derek aç şunu" .

Bu sırada Derek Stiles'ı beklerken onun odasından gizlice aldığı tişörtü çıkarmış ve ellerinde tutarak yatağa uzanmış Stiles'ı bekliyordu. Elindeki tişörte sıkıca sarıldı ve bir kez daha kokladı. Onu çok özlemişti. Sadece beraber oldukları gece görmüştü onu hiç bı zaman hislerini belli etmemişti evet hemde kimseye söylememisti ama artık onunla seviştikten sonra onu işaretledikten sonra ondan uzak durmak çok zor olmuş ufak bı çocuk gibi davranıyordu. Şimdide ondan aldığı tişörtü koklayarak onun gelmesini bekliyordu. Ya gelmezse diye düşünmek dahi istemiyordu. Bunları düşünürken uzandığı yatakta uyuya kaldı.

Kısa süre sonra Derek'in evinden ulumalar ve inleme sesleri yükseldi. Derek Stiles'ın tişörtünü göğsüne koyup sıkmış terler içinde kalmış sayıklıyordu. 

"Derek odasında o şekilde yatarken yanında bir hareket hissetti. Yavaşça gözlerini açarken elini uzatıp sıcaklığı hissetti. Eline değen el ile hızla yerinden dogruldu.

"Stiles,burda yani ne işin var "

"Beni işaretledin Derek,burda olmalıyım"

"Ama ben...yani sanıyordum ki gelmezsin "

"Derek seni istiyorum sürekli seni düşünüyorum işaretinin de bunda katkısı var beni geri çevirme "

Derek ve Stiles birbirlerine oldukça yakın bir halde konuşuyorlardı. Öyleki birbirinin nefeslerini hissediiyorlardı. Derek Stiles'ın yanaklarını avuclayip sakince konuştu.

"Seni geri çevirmek mi? Bunu asla yapmam"

Bu cümleden sonra onun konuşmasına izin vermeden dudaklarından sakince öptü. Stiles'ı korkutmak istemiyordu. Bu öpücüğün ardından Stiles konuşmayı unutmuş sanki bu anı bekliyormuş gibi tekrar kapatmıştı dudaklarını. 

İkisi sakin başlayan öpücükle git gide hızlanmış ve ateşli bir hal almıştı. Derek Stiles'ın dudaklarından boynuna doğru yol almış ona hem sarılıyor hemde öpüyordu. Bu öpücüklerin içinde ozlemde vardı. Gelmişti işte Stiles buradaydı onun yanında onun yatağında ve onun altında. Stiles zevkin etkisiyle gözlerini kapatmış bacaklarını Derek'e sürtüyordu.

Derek doğrulup önce Stiles'ın tişörtünü çıkardı daha sonrada kendini. Stiles'ı yatağa yatırıp yanaklarını ve saçlarını okşayarak bir süre izledi. Cok güzel ve harika diye düşündü. Yavaş yavaş yaklaşıp bir güzelliğin tadına baktı. Dudaklarından çenesine kaydı dilini sürterek. Yavaşça iki göğsünün ortasına çevirdi dudaklarını. Önce öptü sonrada goguslerini kavradı.

"Imm Derek acıyor"

Stiles göğsündeki elleri zorla ittirmisti. Derek ellerini çekmiş bunun yerine dudaklarını kapatmıştı minik pembe meme ucuna. Stiles bu hareketle başını geriye atmış ve inlemisti. Derek'in dili meme ucunda dolanıyordu. Biraz sonra o meme uçlarını emip ses çıkararak bırakıyor di. İkisi de hazla inliyorlardı. Stiles'ın penisi sertleşmiş açıyordu.

Bunu Derek'e söyleyemedi ve kendisi okşayıp sıvazladı. Bunu yaparken başı arkaya düşmüş bir halde zevkle ohluyordu. Derek emmekte olduğu memeyi bırakmadan alta Stiles'ın eline baktı. Tatlı penisi nasıl avuçladıgını görüyordu. Derek o an doğrulup Stiles'ın elini üzerine elini koyuyor.

"Ben-n halledeyim"

Derek hızla aşağıya inip Stiles'ın bacaklarını biraz yana açtı. Baş parmağıyla penisine ve deliğine hafifçe dokundu. Stiles bu dokunuşla ürperti. Biraz sonra Derek yaklaşıp penisin ucuna biraz üfleyip hızla ağzına aldı. Bu hareketle Stiles belini kıvırmıs Derek'in saçlarını tutmuştu. Derek saçlarından çekiştiriyor ancak bunu umursamadan yalamaya devam ediyordu. Stiles böyle yalamaya daha fazla dayanamazdı.

"Ohh Tanrım! Derek "

"Immm" 

"Gelicem dur bırak artık ahh"

"Hayır gel tadına bakmalıyım ımm"

Derek çok lezzetli bir şey tadarmis gibi deli gibi yalıyor Stiles da inlemelerini bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Ama artık dayanamıyordu.

"Derek ... Ahh cekil.."

"Imm hh"

"Derek uff geli... Ahh"

Derek ağzından çıkarmış bir parmağını Stiles'ın deliğine sokmuştu. Kendi penisi sııyordu ama önce Stiles'ı rahatlatmaliydi. Öyle hızlı hareket ediyordu ki Stiles deli gibi inliyordu.

"Derek...Derek "

Derek hızla doğrulmuştu. Telefon sesi bütün evde yankılanıyordu. Elinde Stiles'ın tişörtü ile telefonu cevapladı.

"Peter..."

"Derek Tanrım sana bir şey oldu sandım neredeydin"

"Ben ben..uyuya kalmışım sadece"

"Derek sadece uyuyamı kaldın yoksa Stiles ile ilgili birşeyler mi gördün" 

"Sen..ne, bunuda nerden çıkardın "

"Derek gördün mü görmedin mi "

"Gördüm,tamam mı şimdi neden sorduğunu söyle" 

Peter bu soruyla önce içerde napıcaklarını tartışan sürüye sonrada hala Deaton'nun başında durduğu Stiles'a baktı. Bu düşündüğü şey tam anlamıyla gerçekti. Ve eğer acele etmezlerse ikiside tehlikeye gireceklerdi. Derek kurt olduğu için biraz daha iyiydi ama Stiles tam anlamıyla hayatı tehlikesi vardı.  

"Peter Peter beni duyuyor musun "

Peter Derek'i telefonda beklettigini hatırlayınca düşüncelerinden kısa sürede sıyrılıp cevap verdi.

"Sordum çünkü sanada olan şeyi Stiles hala yaşıyor"

"Ne ne demek bu"

"Yani Stiles hala rüyada "  
  

Derek elindeki telefonu yavaşça yere indirdi. Şok olmuştu. Bu ne demekti ki. Neden aynı şeyler olmuştu işaretledigi için mi ama bu başkalarına olmamıştı ki. Aklına gelen şeyle hızla kalkmış panikle konuşmuştu.

"Siktir! Stiles...ona ne yaptım "


	7. Chapter 7

Derek'in telefonu kapattığını anlayan Peter düşünceleriyle boğuşuyordu. Bu imkansız gibi birşey di. Peter kendince bunları düşünürken Deaton yanına gelmisti.

"Peter, Derek le konuştun mu"

"Evet ve durum tahminimizi haklı çıkardı. Aynı şeyler onada olmuş"

" Öyleyse fazla zamanımız yok onların bir arada olmaları gerek "

"Bu konuda Derek fazla istekli yani bu sevişme olayından sonra Stiles tan hoşlandığını saklamıyor artık"

"Yani geriye Stiles'ı ikna etmek kaldı öyle mi"

"Evet ve şanslıyiz ki babası burada değil yoksa onuda ikna etmek zorunda kalacaktık "

"Yanlız Stiles'ı ikna etmekte oldukça zor "

"Onu bu şekilde götürücez mi demek istiyorsun Peter "

"Neden olmasın sonuçta o ölmesin diye uğraşıyoruz"

"Evet ama bu şekilde olmasıda oldukça zor hem Scoot bunu kabul etmez "

"Biliyorum ama..."

"Neyi kabul etmem Peter "

Scoot'un bu sorusuyla Peter ve Deaton önce birbirlerine ve Scoot'a bakmışlardı.

"Scoot bak..."

"Hayır Peter yalan söylemeye hazırlanma gerçekleri söyle "

Peter Scoot'a yalan soyleyemeyecegini anlayınca onu elinden tutup başka bir odaya götürdü. 

"Scoot bak bütün bunların nedeni Derek'in Stiles'a yaptığı şeyle oldu. Aslında tam da yapmış sayılmaz sonuçta ikisi isteyerek seviştikten ama..."

"Peter bunları biliyorum Derek onu işaretledi"

" Imm keşke hepsi o olsaydı Scoot ama bilmediğin şeyler var"

"Evet Stiles'ın neyi olduğu gibi mesela dostuma birşeyler oluyor ve Derek'in yanına gitmesiyle bunun ne arkası var"

"Scoot beni iyi dinle fazla zamanımız olmayabilir en azından Stiles için "

"Dinliyorum.."

"Bak Stiles'ın Derek'in yanına gitmesi gerek çünkü onlar..."

Peter olanları Scoot'a anlatırken Liam ve Theo da Derek'in yanına gidiyorlardı.

"Şey Theo"

"Efendim sevgilim sormak istediğini söyle hadi"

"Bunuda nerden çıkardın? Hiç birşey sormayacağım "

"Imm yani Stiles'ın neyi olduğunu merak etmiyorsun peki tamam canım"

"Hayır etmiyorum "

Bu konuşmadan sonra Liam başını cama çevirmiş yolu izliyordu. Çok geçmeden Theo'yu gülümseten o soru geldi.

"Sevgilim Stiles'ın neyi var"

Theo büyük bir sırıtışla ona bakar.

"Bana öyle bakma Theo başka bir şey var belli ve sen benim soru soracağımı nerden anladın"

"Sana aşığım Liam bırakta bütün hareketlerini bileyim"

"Bende sana aşığım Theo sadece sen beni zaten çok iyi biliyorsun"

Eğilip dudaklarına bir öpücük koyup çekilir hızla.

"Şimdi anlat bakalım"

"...." 

Onlarda arabada olanları konuşurken Scoot öğrendikleriyle şok olmuştu. Peter ona bütün gerçeği anlatmış Derek'in yanına gitmekten başka caresi kalmamıştı.  
Ama bunu Stiles'a nasıl söyleyecekti. Zaten Derek ten ödü kopuyordu. Simdi napmalıydı. Onu nasıl ikna edecekti. Bunu düşünürken oturduğu yere Peter gelmişti.

"Hey nasılsın"

"Bilmiyorum! Peter ben nasıl ikna edeceğim onu"

Scoot' ı üzgün görmeye dayanamayan Peter onun ellerini tutmuştu. Sevdiği adama destek olmalıydı. Peter onu kendine çevirip o aralanmış dudaklara bir öpücük kondurdu. Onu öptükten sonra göğsüne yatırdı.

"Merak etme halledeceğim "

Stiles yavaş yavaş kendine gelmeye çalışıyor uyur uyanıklık arasında napıcak bilmiyordu. Biraz daha kendini topladığında etrafta kimsenin olmadığını gördü.  
Bu rüyada her zaman ki gibi gördüklerini sindirmesi için iyi olmuştu. Tanrım yine o ıslak rüyalardan birini görmüştü. Üstelik gerçek gibiydi Derek'in her ayrıntısı da olması ise başka bir olaydı zaten. O geceden beri sürekli böyle şeyler oluyordu ancak bu aralar çok sıklaştı. Bütün bunları bırakıp Derek'in yaninda yaşama olayını düşündü. Bunu ne kadar çok istese de Derek onu evinde dahi istemez onu öldürmek isterdi. Umutsuzdu yani. Bazen istemeden de hayal ediyordu ama yani Derek ve o, Derek onu sevse nasıl olurdu. Bütün bunları düşünürken Scoot gelmişti.

"Hey nasılsın"

"Hey iyiyim ancak bana ne oldu"

"Bayıldın Stiles ve Deaton bunların artacağını söyledi"

"Şey yüzünden değil mi... Şu omzumdaki"

"Evet işaretin yüzünden Stiles"

"Oraya gitmek istemiyorum Scoot. Yani Derek te beni istemez ki"

"Ama Stiles Derek seni..."

"Stiles! Uyanmışsın"

"Şey evet Deaton "

"Bir şeyi bölmüyorum umarım "

"Hayır Scoot la Derek'in yanına gitmeyecegimi konuşuyorduk "

" Imm Stiles korkarım gitmen gerek "

"Neden ama ben iyiyim sadece uykuya ihtiyacım var"

"Stiles bu isaretlenme olayını tek taraflı düşünme yani bu durumdan Derek te etkileniyor "

Bu duyduklarıyla Stiles hızla başını kaldırıp hızla konuşur.

" Nasıl yani Derek mi o nasıl etkilenir yani o bir alfa kadar kuvvetli ve duygusuz biri suratsız da...Tanrım beni öldürmesi için al bı sebep daha kesinlikle gitmiyorum onun evine"

"Stiles"

Doktor, Peter ve Scoot aynı anda bağırmışlar ve Stiles'ı hızla susturmuslardı. 

"Sakin ol kimse seni öldürmeyecek! Siz isaretlendiniz bu yüzden gitmelisin Stiles sen insansın bu yüzden daha çok etkileniyorsun senin için zararlı"

Tam cevap vereceği sırada gelen Lydyayla susmustu.

"Stiles"

"Lydya Tanrım iyiki geldin. Beni Derek'in evine göndermeye çalışıyorlar Tanrı aşkına Derek'in evine beni azarlayan nefret eden sevmeyen Derek'in o beni öldürür "

"Stiles sakin ol Derek o sana zarar vermez"

"Evet bencede... Ne ne dedin sen sende mı onun tarafındasin yani "

"Stiles ben kimsenin tarafından değilim sadece ikinizinde zarar görmesini istemiyorum "

"Umrumda değil "

"Stiles bak "

"Dinlemiyorum" 

Herkes onunla konuşurken Stiles kollarını birbirine bağlamış onları dinlememek için ayaklarına odaklanmış ve konuşmuştu.

" Oraya gitmiyorum "

Tabi bu sözünden beş dakika sonra Lydya onu arabaya bindirmis kemerini takıyordu.

"Siz korkuncsunuz yarım saattir beni göndermek için konuşuyorsunuz ve ikinizde dostum olacaksınız birde sürünün parçası dersiniz hele Scoot kıçımın alfası"

Stiles son bı kaç saatin acısını diliyle çıkarırken Derek ise iki de bir cama bakıyordu. Acaba ne olmuştu Stiles'ı ikna etmişlermiydi.  
Her şey hazırdı Stiles için karikatürler bile almıştı. Bunları düşünürken kulağına gelen araba sesiyle kalbi hızla atmaya başladı. Yoksa olabilirmiydi. Tanrım hızla kapıyı koşup açmıştı. Elleri kapıya yaklaşmakta olan kişilere yüzünde saklıyamadıgı gülümsemeyle bakmıştı.

"Siz..."


	8. Chapter 8

Yüzündeki gülümseme yavaş yavaş solmuştu Derek'in. Gelenler beklediği kişi değildi. 

"Imm Derek umutlarını yıktık biliyorum ama cekilsende girsek"

Theo daha fazla dayanamamış sözleriyle Derek'i kapı ağzından çekmişti. 

"Stiles... Nerde"

"O bayıldı ve diğerleri yanında "

"Ne nasıl neden durumu nasıl... Tanrım gitmeliyim!"

"Derek dur o iyi. Sadece biraz yorgun sizin durumunuz dan o daha fazla etkileniyormuş"

"Yani şimdi iyi değil mi "

"Evet "

Derin bı nefes veren Derek koltuğa oturmuş ve diğerlerine bakmıştı. 

"Peki Stiles yani buraya gelecek mi"

"Imm sanmıyorum Derek , çünkü o çok inatçı "

"Anladım bilmez miyim en inatçı kişi "

Bütün bunlar olurken bir araba sesi daha geldi. Derek yine aynı hızla gidip kapıyı açtı. Bu sefer gülümseme yoktu ama bi tebessüm vardı. Ama gördüğü kişiyle oda soldu.

"Peter sen miydin"

"Beklenen kişi değildim anlaşılan "

Derek cevap dahi vermeden dönüp gitmişti içeri. Peter da gidip oturmuş çok geçmeden olanları anlatmıştı.

"Onu ikna edemedik"

"Yani gelmeyecek. Peki şimdi nasıl"

"Deaton'nun muayenhanesine gittiler. Stiles'ın etkilenimini yavaşlatmak için bı şeylere bakacaklar ve eğer bişey bulamadım..."

"Tamam Peter yani gelmiyor işte..  
Ben odadayım"

"Ama Derek..."

Derek cumlenin devamını dinlemeden gitmişti. Yapacak bir şey yoktu sürpriz olurdu artık.

Derek odasına çıktığında küçük çocuklar gibi hissediyordu yine.  
Yatağına oturdu ve Stiles'ın gelmeyisini üzgün bir şekilde düşündü. Büyük ihtimalle Derek ten korkuyordu. Ama normalde de korkuyordu. Tabi sevişmeden önceki zamanlarda,aslında birazda kendisinin hatssıydı. Çünkü Stiles ne zaman ona dokunsa ona öldürecek gibi bakar veya ne zaman onun evine gelse yakın dursa onu azarlar göndermek için elinden geleni yapardı. Düşününce Stiles'ın kaçması gayet normal.

Ama bütün bunları duygularını saklamak için yapmıştı. Yani Stiles'ın ona her dokunusunda vücudu elektirikleniyor kalbi deli gibi çarpıyor sıcaklığı hissettikce içi kıpır kıpır oluyordu. Evine geldiği zamanlarda da Stiles sanki o evde onunla yaşayacak hiç gitmeyecek gibi geliyordu ama bu fikrin asla gerçek olmayacağını bildiği için onu kovuyordu. Gerçek duygularını herkesden saklamıştı ne kadar başarılı olduğu muamma ama olsun bı kere yaşadığı hayal kırıklığı onu etkilemişti ve Stiles'a yakınlşamıyordu. Taki seviştikleri geceye kadar duygularını dizginleyememis herkesin öğrenmesine sebep olmuştu. O bunları düşünürken aradan öldükçe uzun bı ara geçmiş ve akşam olmuştu. Bu süre zarfında Derek'i bıkaç kez çağırmışlar ama gitmemişti. 

Bu sıralarda Deaton'nun muayenhanesinden yine Stiles'ın sesi yükseliyordu. Bir yandan üzerini giyiyor bir yandan hızlı hızlı konusuyordu.

"Bi işaretlenmeye bile çözüm bulamadın... Yavaslatmaya da bişey bulamadın. Ne biçim doktorsun sen gerçi Scoot'un patronusun sen ne beklenir...kıçımın alfasının"

Stiles bunları söylerken Scoot bütün bunların neden dönüp dolaşıp kendisine geldiğini anlamıyordu.

"Stiles hiç bı çözüm bulunamadı,söz verdiğini yapmalıyız artık"

"Hayır Lydya belki başka biri çözüm bulur başka doktorlarda var"

"Stiles Deaton en iyi kişi üstelik en bilgili başka doktor bulamayız"

"Ama ...."

"Hadi Stiles yürü söz verdiğin gibi"

Stiles bu işten nasıl kurtulur onu düşünürken hızla arabaya bindirilmişti. Derek kesin onu öldürecekti.

Bir çözüm bulamayınca ellerini göğsüne bağlamış susarak daha doğrusu düşünerek dışarıyı izliyordu. Onu evinde istemiyordu işte Derek ti bu Stiles her seferinde giderdi ama her seferinde de kovulurdu. Sadece seviştikleri için değişecek değildi ya. Acaba başka sevişmeleri de olacak mı. Yani rüyalarında ki gibi öpüşmek sevişmek Derek'in kaslı vücudu ve onun üzerine öpücükler koymak yalamak daha aşağılara inmek...

Bütün bunları düşünürken arabanın anı freniyle düşüncelerinden sıyrılmışti.

"Hadi Stiles"

Scoot un ona seslenmesi ile kendine gelmiş ve kaçışının olmadığını anlamıştı. Gözlerini devirirken bı anda önündeki şişliği görmüş sıkı bir küfür etmişti. Kimse görmeden elini sokup hızla düzeltmişti. Eve yaklaştıkça gerilim artıyordu. Muhtemelen kovulacaktı yine. Scoot ve Lydya kapıyı çalarken oda olacaklara kendini hazırlıyordu.

Bu sırada Derek yukarıda odasında otururken kapı sesini duymuş ancak yine hayal kırıklığı ile karşılaşacak olduğu için bakmamıstı. Gelen Scoot tan başkası değildir eminim zaten seside geliyordu. Bı an Stiles'ın sesini duyar gibi oldu ama kesin bu beyninin oyunuydu sonuçta Stiles buraya gelmezdi ki.

Bu sırada Stiles içeri girmişti. Hiç bir şey söylemeden kenara oturmuş düşünüyordu. Bu evden en son seviştikleri gece çıkmıştı ve sonrasında olanlar malum. Bir yandan da etrafına bakinarak Derek var mı diye kontrol ediyordu. Sonuçta Stiles'ı evinde istemezdi ve kovmaya kalkardı. Önceden olsa buna alışır sorun etmezdi ama seviştikten sonra bunun olmasını istemiyordu. O bunları düşünürken herkes bu durum hakkında konuşuyordu. Stiles daha fazla dayanamadı ve artık konuştu. 

"Derek sizi öldürecek"

"Bundan nasıl bu kadar eminsin "

"Tanrım Derek işte beni yanında istemez bu yüzden sizi mahvedecek... Benide geldiğim için öldürecek daha çok genctim nasıl ölebilirim "

Theo Liam'ı kolunun altına biraz daha alarak sakagına bir öpücük kondurup konuşmuştu.

"Stiles senin gibi zeki bir insan nasıl olurda gerçeği göremez"

"Beli de... Bekle ne gerçeği Derek'in beni öldürme gerçeği ise bunu çoktan gördüm saol Theo "

Onlar bu tartışmaya devam ederken Derek tabiki bunları duymuyordu çünkü biraz olsun rahatlamak için kimseye görünmeden camından ormana gitmiş koşu yapıyordu. Acaba Stiles'ın onun evinde olduğunu bilse gidermiy di orası muamma.  
Tartışma hala devam ederken Peter hem Derek'in hala inmemesini merak ederek hemde Stiles la Derek'i yakınlaştırmak adına konuşmuştu. Başarı olmusmuydu bilmiyorum.

"Stiles yorulmadin mı hadi odana cık ve dinlen"

"Tanrım Peter burası Derek'in evi ve hatırladığım kadarıyla o bana oda vermemişti"

"Evet çünkü gerek yok onun odasını kastetmistim zaten "

"Ne ne demek bu Derek ten bahsediyoruz beni tamamen öldürmek istiyorsunuz galiba onun odasına bile yaklaşmam..."

Tekrardan bir tartışma başlamıştı. Diğerleri onu Derek'in odasında kalmaya ikna etmeye çalışır Stiles ise hızlı hızlı konuşarak onları vazgeçirmeye çalışır. Öyle büyük bir kargaşa vardı ki evin icinde. Bu hararetli tartışmalar esnasında Peter Stiles'ı lafa tutarak yukarı cikarmis hatta Derek'in odasına bile sokmuştu.

"Hadi ama Stiles siz işaretli ve seysiniz beraber kalmanız gerek Derek sana bir şey yapmaz "

"Ama Peter ben...."

"Hadi yat ve dinlen burası senin odan"

Bu sözlerden sonra hızla kapıyı kapatıp dışarı çıkmıştı. Stiles yanlız kalmanın etkisiyle etrafa baktı. Etrafta bir gardrop bir yatak komodin başkada görünürde birşey yoktu. Koyu tonlar hakimdi. Eşyaları kurcalamaya başladı. Derek onu er yada geç öldürecek ti nasılsa hiç olmazsa merakını bastırıp karistirabilirdi. Bütün her yeri didik didik etmişti kıyafetler kitaplar hatta iç çamaşırları bile. Bütün herşey bittiğinde yatağa oturdu sıkkinca ve elini yastığın altına sokup uzandı. Eline gelen şey bir kumas olmalıydı. Muhtemelen Derek'in di. Yinede çıkarıp bakmıştı. Tam o sırada pencereye sırtı dönük Stiles elindekini incelerken arkadan gelen seslr olduğu yerde durdu.

"Stiles..."


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles duyduğu isimle yerinde çakılıp kalmıştı tabiri caizse. Derek'in de ondan kalır yanı yoktu.  
Stiles buradaydı,evinde hatta odasında. Stiles elindekini bile incelemeden bir anda yakalanınca hızla arkasına dönmüş ve konuşmaya başladı.

"Derek bak beni öldürmeden önce dinle lütfen.. ben gelmek istemedim yemi...beni zorladılar hepsi onlarin suç.... Ben söyledim dedim Derek beni istemez ben... Mahvedecek diye de dedim Tanrım..."

Stiles bir yandan konuşuyor bir yandan yavaş yavaş geri geri gidiyordu kapıya doğru ellerinde t-shirtü bırakmadan siper etmişti.Derek de ona yavaş yavaş yaklaşıyor ve onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyor ancak Stiles duymuyordu bile. Derek o kısa anda etrafa göz gezdirmis ve stiles'ın etrafı karıştırdığını anlamıştı.

"Aman Tanrım...etrafı yanlışlıkla dağıldı yani ben dolaşırken ...şey yani öyle demek işte...."

Tam o anda Stiles'ın ayağı yerdeki halıya takılıp kayınca Derek hızla atılıp onu tutmuştu ancak bu ayak bileğinin burkulmasina mani olmamıştı. Derek onu sıkı sıkı belinden tutarken konuştu.

"Tanrım susup beni dinlesen..."

"Derek çok özür dilerim iyiyim ben yürürüm ve hemen giderim...bak.."

Derek'in kollarindan kurtulup hızla attığı adımla küçük bı çığlık atıp yere düşmüştü. Hem acıyan bileği hem panik hali hem Derek'in hızla ona doğru gelmesi Stiles'ı tedirgin etmisti.

"Bak ben Scoot'a söyleyelim bana yardım eder giderim "

"Stiles hiç bir yere gitmiyorsun, hem bileğin kötü hem işaret yüzünden yakın olmalıyız hemde Tanrı aşkına beni bı dinlermisin seni öldürmeyecek ve kovmayacağım"

Ağzını açmaya hazırlanan Stiles'a bir bakış atan Derek onu susturmus ve kucağına alarak onu yatağa oturtmuştur. Stiles tek kelime edemiyordu. Bunda hem Derek'in susturması hemde biraz önce Derek ten aldığı koku etkiliydi. Onun sessiz halini gören Derek biraz daha yaklaşmış ve konuşmuştu.

"Bekle krem getireceğim bileğin için "

Derek arkasını dönüp banyoya gitmeye başladığında Stiles arkasından bakmış hatta biraz da poposunu izlemişti birazcık. Ama o birazcık bile penisinin şişmesine sebep olmuştu. Derek banyoya girer girmez Stiles hızla yerinde kalkmaya çalışmis ama acısı yüzünden pek başarılı olamamıştır. O buna çabalarken Derek gelmişti.

"Bakıyorum gitmeye çalışıyorsun "

"Şey beni istemediğini biliyorum yani hep kovdun beni evinden şimdide kovmadan gitmek istedim Derek "

" Seni kovmayacağım Stiles rahat ol artık ve sus bileğine bakacağım acısını alabilirim ama bu krem iyileştirir"

Stiles'ın bir şey söylemesine fırsat vermeden Stiles'ın önünde diz çöküp pantolon parçasıni biraz sıyırmıstı Derek. Sonra çorabını indirmiş ve acıyan yere hafifçe dokunmuştu ve bileği kavrayarak acısını almıştı. Stiles acının dinmesiyle rahatça bir nefes vermişti. Derek'in yüzüne çarpan nefesle Derek bir kez daha istemişti Stiles'ı. Bu sefer parmaklarına krem alan Derek Stiles'ın ayağını kendi bacağının üzerine koyarak yavaş yavaş okşayarak kremi sürmeye başladı. O sırada Derek'in de Stiles'ın da vücudun da arzu gezmeye başladı.

Derek kurt olmanın zorluklarını Stiles'ın salgıladığı afrodizyak kokusuyla anlamıştı. Gelen koku   
Stiles'ın da sevişmek istediğini belirtiyordu. Derek biraz kafasını kaldırdığında Stiles ile göz göze geldiler. Nefeslerini yüzlerinde hissediiyorlardı.

"Stiles..."

Derek'in ağzından duyduğu isimle ona biraz daha yaklaşmıştı Stiles.   
Ve dudakları birbirine değdiği an birbirlerine hızla sarılmışlardi. Derek Stiles'ın ensesini kavramış diğer eliyle de yanağını tutarken alt dudağı emiyordu. Stiles ise bir eli Derek'in göğsünde bir elide sırtını kavramış opuslere dilinide katarak cevap veriyordu. Uzun süre dudaklarını emip öptükten sonra Derek ayağa kalkıp Stiles'ı yatağa yatırmış kucağına oturarak tişörtünü çıkarıyordu. İkiside konusmuuykrlardi. Stiles Derek'in kaslarını oksarken Derek'in tişörtünü çıkarmasını bekliyordu. Sonunda çıktığında Derek altındaki bedene hafifçe sürtünmüstü. İkisinde de boğazdan gelen bı inilti yükselmişti. Derek Stiles'ın yanaklarını tutmuş vazgeçemediği dudakları dudakları arasına almış öpuyordu. Stiles hırsla Derek'in kalçalarını kavramış bı şekilde sürtünüyordu. Derek dudaklarda sonra Stiles'ın boynuna geçmiş orayi emip ısırıyor öpuyordu. Stiles emindi kesinlikle orda iz kalacaktı. Derek'in meme uçlarını ağzına almasıyla Stiles bir kez daha inlemisti. Stiles sağlam kafayla asla yapmam dediği şeyi şuan yapıyordu. Derek le bir kez daha sevisiyordu. Hemde yanlız kaldıkları ilk anda. Düşüncelerinden Derek'in onun memesini isirmasiyla bir anda kopmuştu. Derek'in saçlarını avuclayip kaldırmıştı başını. Derek saçları Stiles'ın elinde dudakları şişmiş kızarmış ve ıslak bı haldeydi. Gözleri arzudan mi bilinmez koyu ve baygın bakıyordu. Ve sonunda fısıltıyla konuştu.

"Düşünme! Dayanamıyorum "

Bu sözlerden sonra hızla Stiles'ın adonislerini yalamisti. Stiles daha fazla dayanamayarak kendi penisini avuçladı. Bu görüntü Derek'i daha beter hale getirmişti. Hızla doğrulmuş Stiles'ın pantolonunu çıkarıyordu. Stiles'ın elleride boş durmuyor Derek'in düğmelerini açmış kaslarını oksuyordu. Öyle çok istiyordu ki onu Derek'in sonra onu öldüreceği bile aklina gelmiyordu. Derek Stiles'ın pantolonunu hızla asılmış bu sırada unuttuğu ayak bileği sizlayan Stiles bı çığlık atmıştı. Derek yaptığı şeyi farkedince hızla paniklemis ne yapacağını şaşırdı. Stiles onun bu panik halini ne kadar sevdede sonunda onu durdurmuştu. Bunuda Derek'i boynundan kavrayıp kendine çekiş dudaklarına tutkulu bir öpücük kondurup susturdu. Derek düştü ancak arzuyla yanan bedenini dinleyip hızla Stiles'ı yüz üstü yatırdı. Belinin altına gelen yastıkla çıkık olan kalçası şuan iştah kabartucıydı. Derek nefes nefese kalmış kimseyi istemediği kadar istiyordu Stiles'ı. Hızla Stiles'ın bacağını acıtmayacak şekilde aralayip kenara koyuyor. Stiles'ın kalbi öyle hızlı atıyor ki yerinden çıkacaktı neredeyse. Bir an o ve Derek le olmak istiyordu.  
Penisi morarmis aşırı derecede açıyordu. Elini penisine atıp avuclayip sıvazladı. Derek hızla arkasındaki yerini almış deliği diliyle genişletmeye çalışıyor yetmeyince parmaklarını sokuyordu. İkiside nefes nefese ıslak sertleşmiş durumdaydılar. Derek'in deliğini yalamaya devam etmesiyle Stiles hızla konuşmuştu.

"Derek yeter, gir artık "

"Stiles çok dar küçücük "

"Imm yap hadi "

Derek te daha fazla dayanamadı ve hızla girdi icinie. Derin bı ohlama duyulurken sadece ikisi vardı ve her şeyi unutmuşlar di. Derek her soktuğunda deliğin onu nasıl sardığını hissediyordu. Sırtını göğsünde hissediyordu Stiles'ı. Stiles ise kendinden geçmiş Derek'in altında inliyordu.

"Ahh Tanrım! Çok güzel..."

Stiles'ın dediği cümleden sonra Derek Stiles'ın kalçasına bir şaplak atmış ve hırlamıstı.

"İhhh Stiles bayılıyorum kalcalarına tam ellerime gore... Ohhh"

"Off Derek daha hızlı daha sert...."

"Hah ahh beni sarışını hissetti"

Derek daha bı hızla giriyor girdikçe yatak sallanıp ses çıkarıyordu. Nefesleri yetersiz geliyor zevkten penisleri morarmıştı. Stiles penisini rahatlatmak için elini penisine sarmıs sıkmasıyla damlayan meni onu çıldırmıştı. 

"Ohh gelmek.."

"Ha ahhh bana bırak sevgilim "

Nefes nefese konusan Derek hızla Stiles'ın penisini avuclayip sıvazlamaya başlamış ucundan damlayan menilerle ellerinde  sırılsıklam olmuştu. Stiles daha fazla tutamiyirdu. 

"Ahh Derek tuta tutamıyorum"

"Ohh Stiles tutma bak menilerine bak ıslaklıgına "

Derek daha fazla dayanamıyordu penisi zonkluyor zevke gelmiş bir damlatiyordu. Stiles'ın penisinden bulaşan menileri kendi ağzına alincs yuksek sesle inledi. Stiles onun yalamasiyla kendini tutamamış hızla fışkırtmıştı.

"Derek ıhh ahhh....ben....ımhh"

Derek de bu boşalma ve deliginin sıkılaşması ile sarsıla sarsıla boşaldı Stiles'ın deliğine.

"Stiles!! Hahh ahhh"

İkiside boşalmış etrafa bulaşan menilerle pozisyonu bozmadan dinleniyorlardı. Bir süre sonra Derek penisini çıkarmış ancak Stiles'ın arkasında olup soluklanmıstı.  

"Stiles canım "

Derek Stiles'a seslenmiş ancak Stiles çoktan uyumuştu. Derek ona sarılıp boyun girintisine kafasını koyup uyudu. Bir süre sonra Stiles gelen seslerle uyanmış aşağıda bir şey oluyordu. Derek'i uyandırmadan şişmiş bir bacak ackydn bir delikle giynnmis yavas yavaş odadan çıkmış merdivenleri indikçe daha çok ses geliyordu. Sonunda aşağıdaki kişiyi gördüğünde şok geçirmişti. Ve k ismi duydu.

"Stiles.."


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles önce hiç birşey diyememis kalakalmıstı. Sonra kendine gelmiş topallayarak yürümüştü.

"Baba...sen"

"Stiles"

Babası Stiles'a hızla sarılmışti. Ona hem sıkı sıkı sarılıyor hemde konuşuyordu.

"Baba sakin olur musun artık,ve beni bogmayami çalışıyorsun sen "

"Tamam Stiles iyimisin neden burda kalıyorsun ki "

"İyiyim baba asıl senin ne işin var"

"Ben sana ulaşamadım. Tanrı aşkına telefonun neden kapalı? Burda ne işin var soylermisin ve ayağın Tanrım ayağına noldu"

"Baba baba BABA! Sakin olurmusun lütfen"

Stiles panik halinde ki babasını biraz yüksek sesle susturmuş ve konuşmaya başlamıştı.

"Ben iyiyim ayağımda sakarlığım yüzünden burkuldu sadece..."

"Tamam hadi doktora gidelim şişmiş baksana"

"Baba doktora gerek yok zaten Derek acısını aldı ve krem sürdü"

Bu cümleden sonra başını aşağı eğmişti. Babası ona tuhafca bakmış ve konuşmaya başladı.

"Derek yani bildiğimiz Derek öylemi Hale olanindan"

Stiles buna gözlerini devirmiş Peter ilk kez Stiles la aynı ifadeye sahipti.

"Evet baba Derek , Hale olanından"

Bu sırada Peter Stiles'a yaklaşıp sakince ve imayla konuşmuştu.

"Hmm demek ayağını burktun"

"Evet Peter bak şiş hala"

"Hmm demek Derek acısını aldı ve krem sürdü"

"Evet Peter tam olarak öyle oldu"

"Hmm ve sonrada seviştiniz"

"Evet Peter sevi... Dur ne"

"İtiraf ettin bende bu seks kokusu ve önceden duyduğum inlemeler nerden geliyor diyordum "

"Tanrım Peter yanlış.. korkunç birisin "

"Biliyorum"

"Peter " 

"Geliyorum Scoot"

John stilinski Peter ve oğlunun ne fısıldastigini merak ediyor ancak şuan daha önemli bir durum vardı neden Stiles burdaydıki .

"Stiles hiç bir şey anlamadım ve kafam çok karışık bence artık burda kalmana gerek yok gitmeliyim"

"Baba bak ben"

"Bana neden burda kalmak istediğini soylermisin hem sen Derek'in evinde olucak şey mi siz birbirinizi sevmezsiniz"

Onlar bu konuyu konuşurken mutfakta Theo ,Liam , Peter, Scoot toplanmış eğer Stiles giderse napıcaklarını düşünüyorlardı. 

"Onları bir arada tutmalıyız "

"Evet biliyorum Peter üstelik bana anlattığın şeyle ilgili olarak mutlaka bir arada kalmalilar"

"Yani durumu sende biliyorsun öyle mi Scoot"

"Biliyorum Theo tek bilmeyen Derek ve Stiles"

"Derek benim yeğenim ve bir kurt ilerde durumu fark edecektir şimdilik sadece işaret olayını biliyor ama ilerde anlayacak "

"Ama Stiles'a söylemezsek bilemez ve bana kalırsa bunu söylemek onu korkutur. İsaretlendiler ancak Derek'in onu öldürmek istediğini veya kovmak istediğini düşünüyor hala"

"Bu kadar zeki bı insanın Derek'in hislerini anlayamaması hala aptalca geliyor"

"Theo ya katılıyorum yani mantıklı değil "

"Evet Liam ancak Derek onu sürekli kendinden uzaklaştırdı ve bunu da sert yoldan yaptı Derek'in Stiles'ı sevmesi bizim için bile şok edici"

"Bilmiyorum Scoot ama ya şerif onu götürürse , Stiles da zaten burda kalmak istemiyor"

"Buna izin veremeyiz ayrılınca ne olduğunu gördük bu durum değişmez"

"Ahh o zaman dua edelim ki ayrılmasınlar yoksa sekse aç iki kişiyle uğraşmak ve onları hayatta tutmak oldukça zor olur"

"THEO kapa çeneni "

Aradan geçen bir süre sonra Derek uyanmıştı. Yatağında hafif kıpırdanarak uyanmıştı Derek. Hava kararmıştı Tanrı aşkına ne kadar zamandır uyuyordu ki. Etrafına baktığında Stiles yoktu. Yatağın dağınıklığı arasından çıkmış ve banyoya gitmişti. Stiles burdada yoktu. Büyük ihtimalle ondan önce uyanıp utancından kaçmıştı bu Derek'i keyiflendirmis ve yüzünde sırıtma oluşmasını sağlamıştı. Banyodaki aynaya baktığında boynundaki izlerde gülümsemenin hala durmasını sağladi. Biraz daha aşağılara inince üzerindeki kurumus meniler harika seksi hatırlatsada bir duş alsa fena olmazdı. Hem Stiles'ın yanında temiz olmak isterdi. Derek duşa girmişti. Başından aşağı akan sular kalçalarının arasına dahi giriyor mükemmel bir uyum sayesinde aşağıya süzülüyordu. Derek boynunda hafif acıyan izin üzerinde gezdirdi ellerini Stiles'ın dudakları dili oradaydı bı kaç saat önce. Dudaklarını buldu elleri nasılda öpmüştü. Biraz daha aşağılara karnına beline geldi buraya bosalmisti Stiles. Arzu kanını kaynatıyor isteğinin artmasını sağlıyordu. Keşke beraber duş alsalardi. Eli biraz daha aşağılara inince penisini avuclayip inledi derince. Sıvazlamaya başladı . Yaptıkları sex görüntüleri gözünün önüne geliyor penisi büyüyor ve damlatmaya başlıyordu. Banyoda inleme ve hızlı nefes alışveriş sesleri yankılanıyordu.

"Ohh Stiles biraz daha yala lütfen ahh"

Hayaline öyle kaptırmıştı ki konuşuyordu bile neyse ki çok geçmeden banyo fayanslsrına bosalmisti. Bı süre bekleyip kendine geldikten sonra duşunu almış belinde havlusu kaslarını baklavalarını adonislerini süsleyen su damlaları süzüle süzüle odaya girmişti. Havlusunu büyük bı yavaşlikla açmış sert ve şişkin hala inmemis penisiyle sıkı bir küfür etmişti. Boşalmasına rağmen halen dikti. Belki Stiles indirirdi. Aklı yine güneye doğru hareket edince hızla başını sallayıp üzerini giyinmiş ve telefonuna bakmıştı. Peter dışarıda olduklarını söyleyen mesaj atmıştı. Buda sessizliği açıklıyordu. İyi ama Stiles nerdeydi Liam ve Theo odalarında naptiklari belliydi Scoot ve Peter dışarıda ise Stiles mutfakta felan olmalı Tanrım canı çok sıkılmıştır. Hızla aşağı inmiş önce salona mutfağa bakmış ancak Stiles'ı görememiştir. Aklına gelen düşünceyle çakılıp kalmıştı. Yoksa ilk gecelerinde olduğu gibi gitmismiydi. Buna ihtimal dahi vermeyip hızla diğer odaları dolasmaya başladı. Yoktu etrafa biraz daha bakınca gördüğü şeyi eline aldı. Bu şerif rozetiydi ve Stiles yoktu. Yıkılmış bir şekilde yere çökmüş ve fısıldamıstı.

"Stiles..."


End file.
